The Kellerman Variations: Dreams
by Cucumber
Summary: What if Kellerman hadn't shot Luther Mahoney? He dreams about the possible consequences. (Note: the formatting is funny on purpose.)


Maybe I shouldn't have shot Mahoney, Kellerman thinks as he lies in bed. Maybe I'm dirty. Maybe Stivers was right all along.

Kellerman falls asleep.

He's in Mahoney's apartment, telling himto drop the gun.

Mahoney: What are you going to do, read me my rights?

Kellerman: You have the right to remain silent.

As he speaks, he advances toward Mahoney, never lowering his gun.

Mahoney is still looking at him and laughing, and he raises his gun and shoots Lewis.

Lewis falls.

Kellerman: No!

Kellerman shoots Mahoney.

He falls.

Kellerman runs to Lewis while Stivers calls for an ambo, but it's too late, Lewis is dead.

Kellerman wakes up in a cold sweat.

Kellerman falls asleep.

He's in Mahoney's apartment, telling him to drop the gun.

Mahoney: What are you going to do, read me my rights?

Kellerman: You have the right to remain silent.

As he speaks, he advances toward Mahoney, never lowering his gun.

Mahoney is still looking at him and laughing, and he raises his gun and shoots himself in the head.

Lewis immediately freaks out.

Lewis: He shot himself with my gun, Mikey!

If the press gets wind of this, even though we saw him do it, they're going to pin the blame on me, say I shot him and we made it look like a suicide!

They're gonna crucify me, man!

Kellerman: No, Meldrick, no, it's all right, we'll back you up.

Stivers: Um, yeah, sure. . . .

But, Lewis, how did Mahoney get your gun?

How come he's all banged up?

Kellerman wakes up in a cold sweat.

Kellerman falls asleep.

He's in Mahoney's apartment, telling him to drop the gun.

Mahoney: What are you going to do, read me my rights?

Kellerman: You have the right to remain silent.

As he speaks, he advances toward Mahoney, never lowering his gun.

Mahoney is still looking at him and laughing, and he raises his gun and shoots Kellerman.

Stivers fires at Mahoney but misses.

The bullet flies through the window and down to the street where it hits and kills  
a woman who happened to be walking by.

Mahoney shoots Stivers.

Lewis jumps Mahoney, but Mahoney shoots him.

Mahoney surveys the three dead cops and laughs again.

He wipes down the gun then picks up Lewis's right hand and puts his fingerprints all over it.

Then he puts the gun into Lewis's hand.

Taking money and a towel, he leaves his apartment, confident that the heat would be off  
of him for at least a few days while the cops try to sort out what happened here.

Sure, nobody would believe that Lewis shot Kellerman and Stivers and then himself, but there was no evidence that he, Luther Mahoney had done it.

And if his DNA happened to be around, well, that was natural.

This was his apartment, after all.

He wipes most of the blood off his face as he walks down the stairs to the parking lot under the building.

He leaves via a back exit and drives to a safe house were he'd recoup, recover, and re-establish his business, and set up a scholarship fund in the name of the man he'd killed.

Yes, he has his sources within the police department and he finds out that they set  
himup.

Next he starts gunning for the cops who were in on this, starting with that black guy who acted as the courier.

The gutters would be awash with the blood of dead cops.

Kellerman wakes up in a cold sweat.

Kellerman falls asleep.

He's in Mahoney's apartment, telling him to drop the gun.

Mahoney: What are you going to do, read me my rights?

Kellerman: You have the right to remain silent.

As he speaks, he advances toward Mahoney, never lowering his gun.

Mahoney is still looking at him and laughing, and he raises his gun and shoots Kellerman.

Stivers shoots Mahoney.

Stivers walks over to the body and sees that the gun is typical department issue, not the type that Mahoney used to kill the man he thought had betrayed him.

Stivers: Did he have that gun when you got here, Lewis?

Lewis: That's my gun.

Stivers: How'd get get your gun, Lewis?

How come he's all banged up?

Kellerman wakes up in a cold sweat.

The shooting was clean, he thinks.

Kellerman falls asleep.


End file.
